ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Zearth (character)
is one of the Ultras, hailing from the land of Pikari in Nebula Z95, (a parody of M78.) He appears in two films, Ultraman Zearth 1 & 2, and two film shorts, Ultraman Densetsu 1 and 2. He recently appeared in stage shows, alongside with Ultraman Nice. He also made a cameo in the Revive! Ultraman poster. Character Traits Ultraman Zearth is a parody Ultraman. He hails from The Land of Pikari (Land of Sparkles in English) in Nebula Z95. He has a big red face and dislikes dirt, and will go to great lengths to wash it off his hands. His goal is to clean the polluted Earth. He transforms with an electric toothbrush, which is consistent with his hygiene fixation. He's not quite adept at being a superhero, but at least he tries his best. He fights the monsters Benzen, Lady Benzen and Lady Benzen's robot Ultraman Shadow, who served as his brief rival. His human form is Katsuto Asahi. In this form Zearth still maintains his intense dislike of dirt. Appearances Zearth's first movie, Ultraman Zearth, was released in 1996 to celebrate the 30th anniversary of the original Ultraman, as part of the Ultraman Wonderful World (along with Revive! Ultraman and Ultraman Company). Zearth's movie appearances include Ultraman Zearth (9 March 1996) and (4 December 1997). Ultraman Zearth 2 is paired with the first Ultra Nyan short. History Ultraman Zearth (Film) An Ultraman from the Land of Pikari in Nebula Z95, Zearth came to the planet Earth to defend it from the forces of evil, creating the human identity Katsuto Asahi, a member of MYDO, an Earth defense team that used a gas station as their secret base. Due to his fear of dirt he was placed in the lowest position in the team, the janitor. His occupation as a janitor appealed to the dirt fearing Zearth’s own love of cleanliness. The fact no one took him seriously didn’t bother him, since he was not allowed to go out on missions, it gave him the chance to transform out of sight. When the dreaded Cotton-Poppe attacked Japan, Zearth transformed to practice in the Japanese country side while MYDO searched for the monster, accidentally falling into mud and desperately washing it off, unknowingly letting the evil Alien Benzene know of his phobia. Soon the vile alien used this to discover the truth of Zearth’s human form and continued to torment him with tar. Benzene soon captured a group of children and Zearth's love interest, luring Zearth to fight his monster with the plan that the explosion from his beam would destroy the Earth, leaving the alien to plunder Earth's remain for the gold he sought. MYDO caugt up with Zearth and warned him of the scheme. With the barrier blocking him, the only way to get to the hostages was to cross a huge pool of tar to rescue them. Zearth tried but his crippling fear caused him to sink, his color timer blinking rapidly, disappearing below the surface. It seemed the Ultra hero was doomed but MYDO and the children cheered for the hero, giving him strength. His love interest remembered Katsuto's words of how he felt stronger by hear her flute played with all her heart. Restored, the mighty giant erupted forth back at full power, doing battle with the vile kaiju, proving his strength. He eventually knocked out Cotton-Poppe with the Zearth Knee Strike, then used the Super Zearth Kick to send Benzene flying into outer space before lifting Cotton-Poppe and taking him into space, safely using the Speshusshura Beam to obliterate the beast, while its master drifted through space. Ultraman Zearth 2: Superman Big Battle - Light and Shadow Not long after, Benzene’s wife, Lady Benzene arrived to try her luck. Sending her evil Ultraman Shadow to attack the hero, he was ambushed in Antarctica, easily being pummeled and being given a bloodshot eye. Finally, he was struck by the Shadolium Beam, which due to his fear, overwhelmed his own, knocking him out. The battle left Zearth emotionally crushed and unable to fight due to complete terror of Shadow. But, after receiving a message from his father, as well as a capsule monster named Miraclon, Zearth decided to train and become powerful enough to face the evil android. But time wouldn’t allow him to gain enough training before the evil Ultraman reappeared in the city. But Zearth hadn’t yet overcome his fear of Ultraman Shadow enough to combat him. Instead, the Ultra sent his capsule monster to fight for him. However, while Miraclon defeated Shadow’s capsule monster Darklar, Miraclon was pummeled by Shadow, forcing him to be recalled, allowing Shadow to enslave the city for his mistress, including Katsuto's love interest. After a great deal of training, Katsuto regained confidence and transformed into Ultraman Zearth to battle his doppelganger. The two collided in an epic battle in Shadow City, Lady Benzene's base. Zearth’s training allowing him to overwhelm his nemesis, finally sending him plummeting from the sky with his newly developed Ultra Heel Drop, damaging his head, revealing the circuitry inside and seemingly defeating Shadow. But Lady Benzene commanded Shadow to rise again, recharging him. The two fired their finishing beams against each other, this time they were evenly matched but with a boost from Lady Benzene, Shadow began to overpower Zearth. With the voices of millions chanting behind him, Zearth found enough strength and switched to the mighty Cross Speshusshura Beam. The attack slammed through Shadow’s ray, finally slamming into his body and blowing the robot apart. After the battle, Lady Benzene appeared, congratulating Zearth for defeating Shadow but telling him it was far from over and she’d be back to conquer the Earth before she left in a shower of golden particles. Zearth restored the minds of all the enslaved humans, and sent them home before leaving himself, with new found inner strength he would forever be the Earth’s protector should the people of Benzene try to attack the planet again. Profile Stats *'Age': 9,500 years old *'Height': 60 m *'Weight': 54,540 t *'Flight Speed': Mach 19.9 *'Running Speed': Mach 5.55 *'Swimming Speed': 889 km per hour *'Underwater Speed': 889 km per hour *'Tunneling Speed': Mach 1 *'Jumping Distance': 1000 m *'Home World': The Land of Pikari in Nebula Z95, 2,990,000 light years from Earth *'Human Form': Katsuto Asahi *'Transformation Item': (Pikari Brusher 2 in Ultraman Zearth 2) *'Features': Still being a half-baked warrior, he becomes weak due to lack of confidence. *'Physical Strength': Unknown, able to lift Cotten-pope (79,000 t) over his head. *'Weaknesses': Zearth originally had a fear of any substance considered 'filth' such as mud, oil etc. The fear was so great that attempting to walk across a pool of oil caused his Color Timer to go off. He has since overcome this fear. Techniques Special Moves * : Also known as Speciu-shula Ray. Zearth's "+" style beam weapon. Can destroy monsters in one shot. Zearth usually shouts "Sheetch" before firing it. This move has been quoted by the MYDO AI, Midori, and Alien Benzene, as a dangerous attack that could destroy planet Earth in one shot if it hits a particularly powerful source of energy, such as the Antagonist Kaiju Gold Bomber. * : Zearth's "x" style beam weapon. Can destroy monsters in one shot and is more powerful than his first beam or Ultraman Shadow's beam at full power. Physical Techniques * : A spinning kick with enough force to send an enemy flying into space. * : An axe kick using a flame covered foot * : A kick combo. * : Zearh concentrates energy into his leg and disperses it into his enemy view a knee kick, leaving them paralyzed. * : A drop kick from high above at maximum flight speed. Used to break Cottenpope's horn. *'Zearth Chop': A chop from high above down the middle of an object * : A blow to the crown of the head. * : An chop in the air while passing someone. * : A powerful and aimed punch aimed at the Solar Plexus. *'Zearth Punch': Punches to key point of the opponents anatomy, dished out from left to right in continous blows. * : A horizontal chop. Not used in movies. Other Techniques * : Zearth teleports objects/people using beams of light from his eyes. * : Sterilizes the area within a 50km radius. Not used in movies. * : Rewinds time. Not used in movies. * : Slows time. Not used in movies. * : Makes hyperspace temporarily. Not used in movies. It is similar to Ultraman Nexus' Metafield ability which was later demonstrated. *'Z Capsule Light Monster Miraclon': A gift to Zearth from his father. Speshusshura Ray.png|Speshusshura Ray Cross Speshusshura Ray.png|Cross Speshusshura Ray super_zearth_kick.jpg|Zearth Kick Combo Ultra Heel Drop.png|Ultra Heel Drop zeath_shuto.jpg|Zearth Chop zearth_cross_ver_1.0.jpg|Zearth Cross Ver. 1.0 zearth_machine_gun.jpg|Super Zearth Kick zearth_dropkick.jpg|Zearth Drop Kick ultra_warp_beam.jpg|Ultra Warp Beam Transformation Zearth's transformation is the same in both movies. Katsuto brushes his teeth with his special toothbrush and raises it into the air, similar to how Hayata used the Beta capsule. In the first movie, a typical rise was show while in the second film, the rise scene was given a transformation effect in real time, with Katsuto turning into Zearth in a tower of light and then flying of into the sky for his showdown with Shadow. Zearth's transformation item in the first films was the Pikari (meaning sparkle) tooth brush, which was a white electric toothbrush that he kept in his top pocket. In the second film the second Pikari Toothbrush was red and yellow and resembled his body markings. Pikari brusher 1.jpg|The Pikari Brush Pikari brusher 2.jpg|Pikari Brush 2 Katsuto henshin in Ultraman Zearth.png|Katsuto transforms with Pikari Brush in Ultraman Zearth Katsuto henshin in Ultraman Zearth 2.png|Katsuto transforms with Pikari Brush 2 in Ultraman Zearth 2 ZearthHenshin1.gif|Zearth's first rise ZearthHenshin2.gif|Zearth's second rise Gallery Ultrrmn_Zearth.png zearth ray mojojojo.jpg Zearth.png UltramanZearth.jpg Zearth_Weakened.jpg Zearth_v_Sir_Benzene.png zearth-fight.jpg zearth220L.jpg Zearth_v_Lady_Benzene.png Zearth v Shadow.png Ultraman_Zease.png Zearth_FullBody.jpg Zearth body.png Zearth_Concept.jpg|Zearth Concept Art 4331743667_b42d008363_o.jpg Zearth opens his mouth.png|Zearth with his mouth open Woah.png Ultraman Zearth.png Zearth fears 'filth'.png|Zearth wade through tar Zearth failed in fires Kohsen.png|Zearh failed how to uses his Speshusshura Ray before hand fall in mud Zearth shocks when his hand in mud.png|Zearth shocks when his hand in mud Zearth washes his hand.png|Funny moment: Zearth washes his hand from mud Zearth with his eye damaged.png|Zearth with his eye damaged Zearth before flies away.png|Zearth before flies away Zearth flying away.png|Zearth flying away Zearth's eye damage.png|Zearth's eye damaged Zearth's hand full mud.png|Zearth's hand full mud Merchandise Bandai Ultra Hero Series *'Ultraman Zearth' (1996/2000/2004) **Release Date: 1996 (Vintage), July 29, 2000 (Reissue), July 24, 2004 (2nd Reissue) **ID Number: 22 (Vintage), 17 (Reissues) **Materials: ATBC-PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4902425768113 (Reissue) Ultra Hero Series Ultraman Zearth features 3 points of articulation (arms & waist). The figure was reissued twice in 2000 & 2004. Img10421327747.jpg|Vintage release V026 00084573.jpg|Reissue *'Ultraman Zearth' (2009) **Release Date: November 28, 2009 **ID Number: 26 **Materials: PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4543112582058 Released as part of the second wave of the Renewal line, this Ultraman Zearth figure features a more accurate proportions than his previous Ultra Hero Series toy. 26ultramanzearth.jpg|Packaging Sound Battler *'Ultraman Zearth' (199?) Role-Play *'Super Cleanliness Transformation Brush: Pikari Brusher' (1997) **Release Date: 1997 **JAN/ISBN: 4902425568584 The Pikari Brusher accessory is a functioning electric toothbrush, and it has no light & sound gimmick. Kyomoto Collection *'Ultraman Zearth (1996)' **Release Date: 1996 **ID Number: 11 **Materials: PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4902425536972 **Accessories: Display stand Yutaka *'Ultraman Zearth VS Set' **Release Date: 1996 **Materials: ATBC-PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4907953305953 Released by Yutaka under the Hearty Robin logo, this smaller-sized Ultraman Zearth figure is packed with Alien Benzene. *'Ultraman Zearth 2 VS Set' Another release of the figure above, this time packed with Ultraman Shadow. 13903983.jpg|Ultraman Zearth Head Mask. 10104533a2.jpg|Ultraman Zearth Figure (new Packaging) in both side views. mss1.jpg|1/500 scale model of Zearth, Sky Fish & Sky Shark. img10421327747.jpg|Old Ultraman Zearth figure packaging. toe003977.jpg|A capsule toy of Zearth vs Shadow. Hqdef664nnnnault_(1).jpg|The Pikari Brush 2 Zearth SD.jpeg|SD Ultraman Zearth SD Zearth Glow in The Dark.jpeg|SD Zearth Glow in the Dark. Trivia *Ultraman Zearth is the first Ultra to ever "open" his mouth. During the final battle against Ultraman Shadow, Zearth lets out a battle cry before overpowering Shadow in their beam clash, ultimately destroying Shadow. The inside of his mouth was a blue light showing his inner tissues to be mostly or entirely made of energy. The second Ultra to ever do this was Ultraman Belial. However, Belial is constantly seen with his mouth opening and closing while he speaks. *Standing at 60 metres, Zearth is one of the tallest Ultras in any series. He is the fourth tallest Ultra behind the three Ultras of the Ultra Force, and the tallest Ultra to appear in a live action series. *Despite being seen as the most cowardly of all ultra heroes, Zearth is surprisingly strong, defeating an alien and a monster at the same time with no help from a defense force. He can also rewind time, speed up time and slow time, something not many Ultras can do. Despite that, Zearth is also not the first Ultra to run from a fight, that would be Ultraman Jack, who retreated from Bemstar in an attempt to regain his energy, and later in the series refused to fight Zetton for fear of the monster. Zearth also only refused to fight because of his lack of confidence in his own abilities and not actual fear of his opponent. *It appears that Zearth does not have a time limit on Earth since his color timer only ever blinked when he had to wade through tar (he has a hygiene obsession) and when Ultraman Shadow defeated him in the Arctic. In neither of his final battles, both of which went past three minutes, his color timer didn't change color. *Curiously, Zearth is the first Ultra to show his eyes being visibly damaged by an opponent, as shown when Shadow punched him in the face, his left eye turned red, the Ultra equivalent of a black-eye. *Zearth is the first Ultra (real, imitation, etc) to fire his beam from his left hand. *Zearth is also the first Ultra to hold his hands in an X position to fire his Ultra Beam. *Zearth's suit is made from the same type of material as Ultraman Great's and his color timer is also the first to use LEDs. His gloves are also the first sewn into the suit itself. *Zearth's movie is the first Parody created by Tsuburaya. *Ultraman Zearth is the first Heisei Movie Ultra. He is also the first Ultra to debut in a movie as opposed to a TV series. *Zearth is the only known Ultra to use more than one transformation item (as the Pikari Brusher was upgraded/replaced by the Pikari Brush 2). **The replacement of the Pikari Brusher, may stem from the fact that in real life, toothbrushes need to be replaced after a certain number of usages. *Zearth is the first Ultra to have his rise scene take place in real time, this occurred during the second movie. *A third Zearth movie was proposed, but at that time the Ultraman Tiga and Dyna movie was being produced and it has not been spoken of again. *In the Ultraman Legend 2003 King Jubilee, the second song is called B-Boy and performed by Zearth Junior, possibly hinting that Ultraman Zearth is a father. *Zearth also has a Father, whose role is possibly similar to Father of Ultra. The only known image of him is a shadowy outline of a being with Ultra horns. Also See *Ultraman Shadow *Katsuto Asahi, Zearth's human form. Category:Ultras Category:Allies Category:Videogame characters Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultras with a Forward Crest Category:Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Movie Ultras Category:Ultraman Zearth Characters Category:Ultraman Zearth Category:Protagonist